


A Five Count

by Otakumom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumom/pseuds/Otakumom





	A Five Count

** A FIVE COUNT  **

**1.** He caught her when she fell, he always would. 

     She landed in his arms, where she felt she belonged. 

**2.** She didn't back away, like he expected. 

     He held her waist, longer then needed. 

**3.** She leaned in towards him, smiling gently. 

     His arms wrapped around her, embracing warmly. 

**4.** Her heart sped up. He felt it. 

    Her breath hitched. He heard it.

    She looked at him softly. He saw it. 

    She licked her lips. He could almost taste it. 

**5.** He caressed her back lightly. 

   She put her hands on his chest. 

   She sighed his name.

    And he was lost......


End file.
